Packaging films, such as those used in the food industry, are often formed from synthetic polymers, such as polyvinyl chloride, polyamide, polyethylene, and polyvinyl alcohol. One disadvantage of these films is that the synthetic polymers are not biodegradable. Because of the lack of environmental safety and high disposal costs, various attempts have been made to replace these materials with relatively inexpensive biodegradable and renewable materials, such as starch and polylactic acid. Unfortunately, however, processing of these materials is much more difficult than that of synthetic polymers. Starch and polylactic acid, for instance, are very rigid polymers that generally result in films have a substantial degree of stiffness, making them difficult to process and use in packaging applications. As such, a need exists for a packaging film that is biodegradable, and yet possess good flexibility and mechanical properties.